


It's All A Lie

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amnesia, Assassins & Hitmen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm no one!" Maria screamed. I am Maria Edelstein, housewife and mother! I am no one important enough to kidnap!" "Wrong again." the man said. "You're Maria Beilschmidt, secret agent of the government and you have information that we desperately need."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All A Lie

The clock starts beeping Monday morning and Maria immediately opens her eyes and automatically her hand goes out to silence the alarm clock before it could wake up her husband. 

A good wife never interrupts her husband’s sleep after all.

Roderich shifts in his sleep slightly before he settled down, still asleep.

Maria nodded in satisfaction as she slid out of their bed and tiptoed out of the room, closing the door carefully behind her. 

Time to start the day’s chores. 

First, she needed to get lunch for her husband and their daughter, Sarah, ready. Roderich had been complaining of the lunches she had been giving him lately so she needed to change it.

Their six daughter however was fine with whatever Maria made her just so that it was in the shape of squares. 

Time passed quickly until the time when Roderich and Sarah woke up and Maria had managed to complete her morning routine to clean the kitchen from the nights dust, prepare lunch, and prepare breakfast.

Maria walked into Sarah’s room to find her daughter struggling from bringing herself out of her bed and dreams. 

“Wake up sleepy head.” Maria said softly as she picked Sarah up and placed her on her feet. She nudged the younger girl towards her bathroom. “Go and wash up.”

As Sarah sluggishly brushed her teeth Maria picked through the closet to look for the clothes for the child’s day at school. Picking out a blue dress with the same color stockings for the cooling autumn wind.

Sarah stepped out of the bathroom and obediently lifted her arms for her mother to dress her. Then she sat in the chair that was next to her desk and sat still as Maria worked her hairbrush through the tangles and placed the hair into a braid. 

“Come on, breakfast is ready.” Maria said. 

Sarah followed her mother out of her room and downstairs into the kitchen where her father was already sitting dressed and enjoying the breakfast Maria had prepared. He smiled and nodded at both his wife and daughter.

Soon Roderich was on his way to work and the school bus pulled in front of their house for Sarah to go into. A quick kiss for the both of them, handing them their respective lunches, and closing the door behind them and Maria was alone in the house.

She immediately started on the chores that she needed to do. Even though she had cleaned the house just yesterday she started to clean the floors and the windows after doing the dishes. She needed to keep the house clean, a clean house for the husband to come back to.

When the time came for dinner she stated her Roderich’s favorite dish, a Hungarian dish that unfortunately she still wasn’t able to pronounce but could easily make.

They talked about their day as they ate. Sarah talked about what she had learned at school, Roderich complained how his ensemble wouldn’t listen to him, and Maria mentioned how she needed to go to the grocery store tomorrow.

The day ended with Maria vacuuming through the house to capture any spare crumbs that she had missed before tucking Sarah into bed and climbing into bed next to Roderich before falling asleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The clock starts beeping and Maria immediately opens her eyes and automatically her hand goes out to silence the alarm clock before it could wake up her husband. 

The day started quite like the one before. And the one before that one. And the one before that one. And the one before that one. And the one before that one. And the one before that one. And the one before that one.

Soon enough it was Friday and she was looking forward to the evening. Friday evening Roderich would always take the family out for dinner and on the weekend they would go do a family event. Either going to the opera or a classical musical concert. Sarah had been talking about going apple picking to a place her teacher had mentioned and Roderich had said he would think about it.

Before the alarm could beep on Friday morning Maria was having dreams. She didn’t even remember the last time she had dreams that she was able to remember.

However this was far from a pleasant dream. This was a nightmare.

She was sitting next to another woman wearing clothes, tight leather clothes, that Maria in real life would never even dream of wearing, who was wearing the same clothes. She couldn’t see the others face but her mind gave her a title to the girl.

Sister.

Maria was an only child. An only child to a pair of parents that had died last year. Oh how she had cried at their funerals. 

Then, there were gunshots. 

Gunshots and blood covering every surface in the nightmare. People were screaming and dying around them. In her dream neither Maria nor the other girl stopped once and instead continued forward. 

What was the most sickening part was the fact that she had been holding the gun that was going off and killing everyone. So did the girl beside her. 

The entire room was killed off, nearing a hundred people, when Maria and the girl finally stopped. 

Then they both laughed. 

They tilted their heads back and laughed, heartily and loud. Obvious in love with what they had done. 

Feeling no regret whatsoever.

She had jerked awake just as the alarm clock went off. With a shaking hand she turned it off and climbed out of bed and went immediately into the bathroom. Turning on the sink she held her trembling hands under the spray and gathered the water to splash her face.

As she turned the faucet off she glanced at her reflection. Her long white hair was a mess and the pupils in her red eyes were dilated in fear. She shook her head to get rid of the images as she dried her face.

The rest of the day continued smoothly and in a pattern that has been happening for years. Her husband left for work and her daughter for school. She cleaned the house once again. Gave her daughter a snack when she came home from school and talked about what had happened in school. Later Roderich came home from work in his car and picked Maria and Sarah up to drive them to a restaurant of his choosing.

It was incredibly similar to a dinner at home, except Maria didn’t have to worry about the dishes nor preparing the food. 

Roderich cleared his throat and said that he had considered what Sarah had said about apple picking and taking into consideration of her behavior of the past week and her grades he had granted the permission for them to go to the farm. 

Sarah had squealed in delight and Maria had smiled lovingly at Roderich.

It was a regular Friday evening.

However the next moment everything changed. 

Maria had glanced out the window, why she didn’t know why she had chosen that exact moment to do so, and noticed a car was approaching the restaurant window with a fast speed and seeming that they had no desire to stop anytime soon.

The car then crashed into the restaurant through the window showering the entire room with glass, wood, and broken pieces of metal. People starting running towards the exit screaming.

Out of the car stepped out two people, a woman with blonde hair and a man with lighter blonde hair. Both were wearing tight leather clothes.

However was grabbed people’s attention the most was the big pair of lethal looking guns in their hands. Guns that although didn’t resemble guns that the people were familiar with however these at the same time screamed ‘deadly weapon’ to them.

Roderich reached towards Maria and started to pull her towards the door as Maria held onto a suddenly pale and shaking Sarah.

“Everyone freeze!” the woman yelled into the room. When the people continued to run towards the exits she shot the gun towards the door. A shot of purple electricity shot out and destroyed the door. 

“Now everyone on the ground!” the woman commanded. Shaking in terror everyone in the restaurant obeyed her instructions. Roderich positioned himself so that he was covering Maria and Sarah. 

Maria closed her eyes and prayed for the safety of her family. Suddenly she felt a hand around her arm before it yanked her sharply up. She opened her eyes to meet the ones of the man who was holding the other gun. His violet eyes met her red ones. 

“Louise! I got her!” he yelled to the woman. “Let’s go!”

“Roderich! Roderich!” Maria screamed as the man pulled her away from her family and towards the car. 

Roderich was on his feet at once and jumping towards Maria. “Maria! Let her go!” he yelled at the man. 

In an answer the man swirled around with the butt of his gun sharply and harshly hit Roderich on the side of the head. Roderich fell to the ground almost immediately.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Sarah screeched. Maria was able to see her tear stained face once before the man pulled her into the car. The woman followed quickly and into the driver’s seat as the man pushed Maria into the backseat and climbing in after her. The woman pulled the car into reverse and drove quickly out and away from the restaurant.

“What do you want of me?” Maria demanded her voice shaking. “What do you want?”

Neither the man nor the woman answered. They seemed more preoccupied with driving as fast as they were able to, which was three times the speed limit Maria noticed, and looking behind them. 

“See anything?” the woman asked the man as he peered behind. 

“Nothing so far.” he replied however he never relaxed his grip from his gun. Maria noticed the woman although driving hadn’t let go of her weapon either.

“Why did you do this?” Maria tried to ask again. “Why did you kidnap me?”

This time the man gave her an odd look, one of bewilderment and the woman glanced at her momentarily through the rearview mirror.

“Not funny.” the man said. “The joke is over and you’re free.”

“If I was free I wouldn’t be here in this car with you two maniacs and instead with my husband and daughter.” Maria said.

“He’s not your husband and she’s not your daughter.” the woman said. She gave a sharp turn to the right, cutting into the other cars on the highway. “It’s all been a lie.”

“A lie for what?” Maria asked. “You two are insane. I’ve been happily married for the last seven years and we have a daughter.”

“Nope.” the woman said simply. Before she could seemingly say another word the man yelled “Incoming!”

Maria glanced through the back window to see black cars following them and gaining speed. She couldn’t see through the glass to see who was driving however.

The man opened the window on the side and placed his body half through it as he shot at the cars with his gun. Red lighted electricity shot out this time and when it hit the side of the car the car exploded. 

The other cars weren’t deterred and continued their pursuit. Bullets were shot through the back window. The man, without taking his body out of the window, pushed Maria down on the seat so she was out of the way. The woman, without taking her eyes off the road in front of her, brought the window down and with the gun in hand she started to shoot at the cars alongside her partner. 

“I’m going to lose them.” the woman said. The man immediately pulled his body back into the car and brought the window back up. Maria clutched at the seat desperately. 

“Hang on.” the woman said as their only warning before she suddenly jerked the wheel to the left. To the left where they were on cliff side and the road below them was fifty feet down. 

Maria screamed as the man looked on boredly as they fell through the air to collide with the road below them. The entire car shook as they landed however there was no moment of hesitation from either car or driver. The woman continued driving forward, despite that the traffic was going the other way.

“You’re insane!” Maria screamed. “The both of you are insane! Let me out!”

“No can do.” the man said shaking his head. “You’re too important.”

“I’m no one!” Maria screamed. I am Maria Edelstein, housewife and mother! I am no one important enough to kidnap!”

“Wrong again.” the man said. “You’re Maria Beilschmidt, secret agent of the government and you have information that we desperately need.”

Maria was speechless for a moment before she said in a low voice “I don’t know what insane asylum you two crawled out from but you are wrong.”

“My name is Ivan Braginsky.” the man, Ivan, continued on as if he hadn’t heard her. “And the one driving is my partner, girlfriend, and your younger sister Louise Beilschmidt.”

Louise gave Maria a two finger salute through the rearview mirror.

“I don’t have a sister.” Maria insisted. “I’m an only child.”

“Well doesn’t that make a younger sister feel loved.” Louise said sarcasm lacing her words.

“One year ago you were sent on a mission, a mission where you were to get information that would help us immensely.” Ivan continued. “You never returned and only this morning we were able to find your location once more.”

Marias mind for some reason flashed back to the nightmare she had that morning before she shook her head. “You’re insane.” she repeated. “I got married seven years ago and I had a child six years ago. I have never been a spy.”

“Assassin really.” Louise corrected. “We not an organization of spies, although we do have them, what we mainly do is kill people that need to be killed. Assassin.”

“I could never kill anyone.” Maria protested in a low voice.

“I’m finding that hard to believe considering you had one of the highest kill numbers that we’ve seen for a while.” Ivan said. “Now let me continue. This morning that we were able to finally locate you we realized that you not only have you been compromised, you have been brainwashed. Forced into believing this entire charade.”

“I haven’t been forced to believe in anything.” Maria said. “And now I demand that you let me go. My husband will have called the police and I assure you that once the police catch up to you the two of you are going to be sued so badly that you will never see the light of day ever again.”

Both Louise and Ivan let out laughs. Maria flinched at Louise’s laugh; it was the same one she heard in the dream. 

“Oh that is rich.” Louise said grinning. “I don’t know which one to laugh at more. The police or being sued.”

“I’m partial to the part where we are never going to see daylight ever again.” Ivan said.

Louise slowed the car down and Maria noticed that they were entering a building. A shiver of fear shot up her. 

“You don’t have to worry sister; we’re not going to hurt you.” Louise said as they started to get out of the car. “We’re just going to help you get back your memories.”

“I’m not your sister you maniacs.” Maria said. She clutched onto the seat as tight as she was able to. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

The next thing she knew Ivan had not only pulled her out of the car but had heaved her onto his shoulder as well and was carrying her through the garage.

“Put me down! Put me down!” Maria screamed trying to punch or kick the man. If her attacks hurt him in any way he didn’t show it nor did he put her down.

People were peering from the other rooms and around the corner as they heard her screams. Most of them watched with some interest as others simply rolled their eyes and continued what they had been doing.

Ivan entered a room with Louise following behind. Louise closed the door as they entered. The man who occupied the room looked up at them with a small amused smile on his face.

“Put me down!” Maria screamed one more time.

“Alright.” Ivan said as he pulled her off of his shoulder and deposited her on the chair in the room.

“Interesting little stunt.” the man who was sitting behind the desk said as he raised an eyebrow. “May I ask what happened?”

“Arthur, there’s been a change in the situation.” Louise said. “It appears they have done something to Maria and she no longer remembers anything.”

“Not to mention she has a completely different set of memories.” Ivan added as he placed his arm around Louise’s waist. 

Maria gripped the chair she was now sitting in. “All of you are insane. Just wait until the police come, and I assure you they will come. My husband will have already called and alerted them to my kidnapping.”

“And you’re going to sue us so badly that we are never going to see the light of day again.” Louise said. “You said this before.”

“So you’re saying that she has been brainwashed?” Arthur asked.

Louise and Ivan shared a look before they shrugged. 

“It’s hard to say.” Louise confessed. “She denies being my sister.” “Because I’m an only child!” “She denies knowing who we are.” “I’ve never seen you in my life!” “And she is denying that she is anyone important.” “I’m a housewife!”

“A housewife?” Arthur repeated in amusement. 

“Stop enjoying this.” Louise snapped at him. “I want my sister back.”

“Of course, of course.” Arthur said, bringing his hands up with the palm facing Louise. “Unfortunately all I can do is send her to our psychiatrist. Hopefully Toris will be able to help her out.”

“Electroshock therapy.” Ivan suggested, his face brightened when he saw how Marias had paled. “Hypnotizing. The possibilities are endless really.”

Louise hit him on the arm. “Don’t be mean to my sister.”

Ivan pouted as he rubbed his arm. “She was mean to me plenty of times.”

“Don’t act like a child Ivan.” Louise said. “It might work on others, and then again your size does tend to make sure it doesn’t work on them, but it most certainly doesn’t work on me.”

“If we are done with our little temper tantrums children.” Arthur said as he raised his voice slightly. His gaze turned to a still silent and pale Maria. “Take her to Toris; we’ll see if we can get some of her memories back.”


End file.
